The Lone Titaness
by I Prey On Blonde Boys
Summary: A Titaness had joined their team.  How, they were unsure, with her curvy body, and fragile looking, utterly breakable girl frame.  But when she got on that field.  She tore it up just like the other Titans.  She belonged on the team.  R
1. Black And White

Disclaimer: I'm doing this once. I do not own any of the Titans or the coaches. I own only Jimmy Michigan, Sully Michigan and whoever else I add that does not belong to whoever made Remember The Titans.

Senior Changes

TC Williams High School had went through a lot of changes the year when the school district of Alexandria, Virginia decided to integrate the

schools. Suddenly the blacks were mixed in with the whites. None of them were happy about it, especially the T.C William's Titans. The whites,

who had always been in charge of their school were angered by the very idea of a black man taking the head coaching job and moving in with his

negro players to take their team. In the beginning, things were awful, fights breaking out and harsh words flying. All types of racial slurs being

flung around. That is, until Herman Boone took his team to football camp.

No one knows what exactly happened at that camp that inverted all those racially challenged boys. When they left Alexandria for camp,

squashed into seats with someone of the opposite race, they hated each other. Though the public may not know what exactly happened, it's an

easy assumption, and probably a correct one, that they hated each other. But when they came back, all of them peacefully packed into their

respected busses, Alexandria was drawing at straws.

The boys were getting along, no fights, no yelling, they were friends. Alexandria was against it and nearly tore them apart. They did, for a short

amount of time. But like every relationship, even a football team, there are ups and downs. And it was mere fate that got them through the

tortures of Alexandria's racial issues. By the end of the season, not only had the Titan's won all the games they played but somehow they'd

managed to break through the barriers of Alexandria's world. The black's and whites were together.

Everything was peaceful … for awhile. For the rest of the school year, the junior year for the boys, was calm of course they had their

disagreements and arguments. But they always remembered the Titans. And it pulled them through it all. It got them through the summer. That

is … until another problem came up.

They'd spent so much time on what color your skin was. They worried over whether you had white or black skin. They attacked you if you were

darker or lighter. Anything different made them go on the offense. And when they made it through that problem. They were so relieved that they

ignored any other problem they may have in that small Alexandria town.

Until a girl came to football try outs. Then the problem came out.

**A/N**

**Yes another girl on the football team. This is going to be original, I hope. My own little twist to the idea of a girl on the team I haven't decided who I want my OC to be with. So review and tell me what you think of the prologue and if I should continue. And if you do think I should continue, tell me who you would like to see with my OC. By the way her name is going to be Sully, short for Sullivan.**


	2. Ride To The New

Ride To The New

"Dad, why did we move here again?" A girl with long black hair, braided down her back into a loose plait asked. She twisted a loose piece of

string from her old t-shirt around her finger, so many times that it tightened painfully and turned the tip of her finger purple with blood. She

couldn't comprehend her father's decision to move them, from the sunny perfect place of LA to Alexandria, Virginia. She'd asked him repeatedly

over the summer but the only answer she ever got was a weird anxious shrug and a change of topic. She continued to ask but stopped

expecting an answer.

"Are you going to be okay going to the office alone? Your looking for a Mrs. Krueger, she's supposed to give you all your paperwork and stuff. The

normal school papers and stuff." Her dad said, his babbling drifting off into the back of her brain. Ever since the divorce she'd tended to space out

on her dad more often. She didn't mean to do it, if she could she would stop.

She'd chosen to live with her dad. Her mother, Christine had tried to get her daughter to stay with her. But she hadn't succeeded. Whenever

asked why she chose her father over her mother, by close friends and family, she answered the same way. "He needs me." And it was true. Her

father, Jimmy Michigan was a novelist who studied history like it was human evolution and he was Charles Darwin; the only reason he stopped

thinking about dates and big events was because she presented him with fresh food and cleaned clothes. She had to be there for him, as he

trekked through history.

Her mother didn't need her. Never had. For a only daughter, she'd spent most of her years outside in jeans and a t-shirt, running around with

boys her age and trekking through the woods, and archeological digs with her dad while her mother got her nails done and socialized with the

other desperate housewives while juggling her hard earned business, Jacques Favorite, a lingerie store. Really it was a no-brainer for why she

chose her father instead of her mother. The choice had been obvious as soon as her mother and father announced the divorce two years ago.

Since then she and her father Jimmy had moved all over the US. She'd adjusted to every place they went but she'd most liked LA. It fit her

personality, everyone was open and happy there. They had gang problems and there was A LOT of attitude in LA but no one had minded that

she played football and didn't wear skirts. LA was the one place where she truly fit in. And now they were going to VIRGINIA. Virginia wasn't even

considered a state in her mind. Until her father brought it up she hadn't known it existed. And that's the way she liked it.

"Dad I'm not 6 and going into kindergarten. I'm 18. I've gone to high schools all over the country, Daddy. I can handle one more." She said, her

accent a mixture of Southern and Northern. They'd moved so many times that whenever she really started sounding like the locals, which only

took about two weeks tops, they'd move again. Her voice was choppy and mismatched and sometimes it made her mad to just hear it. It

reminded her of how many moves they'd gone through. How many friends and opportunities she'd given up for her father.

She tried her best to not be bitter. She'd chosen to go with him, she couldn't guilt him two years later. So she held it in, the anger and the

bitterness that threatened to overwhelm her at times, and let it out on the football field. That's how she got through the day. Without football

she would have exploded into a million angry pieces years ago.

"I know sweetheart. But you're my little girl and I worry about you … Here we are." He said pulling the old beaten up Nissan that he'd gotten out

of the divorce into the big high school's parking lot. With a loud creak and clank it crashed to a stop. The only thing stopping her from crashing

head first through the wind shield was the thin, crappy seatbelt that wrapped around her waist. But that didn't stop her from banging her head

on the back of her seat.

"You need to get the new seatbelts installed. The ones that go across the chest." She popped open the door with some effort, using her foot to

kick it open. Before getting out she leaned across the seat and pecked her dad on the cheek. He smelt like ink and paper, a crinkly smell she'd

grown to love and know well, even as a child. She smiled at him and climbed out of the car.

As soon as her sneakers met the pavement she wanted to tear something apart. The very ground here felt different under her feet. She frowned

down at the salt-and-pepper ground underneath her before pasting a happy smile on her face. Waving at her dad she watched him go sadly.

Today was going to be another horrible first day. Like the rest of them.

**A/N**

**Sorry about these being so short. They'll get longer when the Titans actually get in it.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my copyrighted characters and this plot.**


	3. Cheerleader Haven

Take Me To Infinity

On the way to the office she got jostled around so much that her brain was literally bouncing around in her skull. By the time she got to Krueger's desk she had a horrible migraine. She wanted desperately to hit something. The opportune person was a skinny little blonde white boy who crashed into her while following closely behind a group of tall, muscular black boys. She glared at him until he finally looked away and disappeared inside the building with the group.

Before she could get her brains knocked out her ears she hurried into the school office. It was like something out of a science fiction movie. Every flower was perfectly placed, a vase full of only red and white flowers another full of only red. The desk was made of dark mahogany and had red all over it. Red pens, red paper, red hair scrunches, red pencils, more red flowers. It was a cheerleader haven, full of school spirit.

"Hi how may I help you?" The secretary jumped up from behind the making the already kind of fearful girl jump feet into the air. The woman was a true Titan's fan with her clean cut, ironed white button up, red skirt, and Titan's school pin.

"Umm, I'm new to the school. My name is Sully Michigan. My dad came and registered me the other day." The woman's eyes lit up in recognition despite the use of her nickname. Either they'd been waiting for her arrival or her Dad had made a fool of himself yesterday when he registered her. The latter was most probable.

"Of course. I have your stuff right here." She shuffled papers all over the desk, a stray clip popping off her crazy bun and popping Sully in the eye. Sully grunted softly kicking the annoying red clip under the desk while simultaneously rubbing at her eye to get rid of the stinging. Her hands were suddenly filled with paper and she looked down at the stack of neat papers. On top was a schedule.

"They assigned you a guide. He should be here soon. He might be a bit late. He's pretty popular and is probably still talking before class starts. Underneath the schedule is a school map to help you when he can't."

"Wait, he? Dad said that you guys were assigning me a girl." She didn't care really. Actually it made her happier. She was always more comfortable around guys. But it made her kind of nervous. She'd anticipated a girl, and no matter how much a tomboy she was she didn't want a new guy to see her dressed like him. She nervously looked down at her big black t-shirt and tight jeans. As the secretary turned away she snatched a red hair tie off the desk and pulled her shirt back, tying the back so that it hugged her hips and front but bagged in the back. Tucking the leftover shirt into the back she hid it away. When the secretary disappeared into a back room she grabbed two white and black pencils from the desk and another hair tie.

Pulling her hair up into a tight bun she carefully pushed the two pencils in to make a X on the back of her head. Tilting her head this way and that she looked at herself in the television screen and deemed herself so girly it was sick. She smiled at the secretary hoping she wouldn't notice the pencils in her hair. She didn't.

"Oh here he is. Meet your student guide." She turned at the secretary's words and came face to face with . . .

* * *

A/N

And here's where it gets good. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS I GOT! I'M STARTING A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE THE MAIN GUY! PLEASE VOTE. WHEN I'VE DECIDED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP REALLY QUICK. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE YA. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE.


	4. Quarterback

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any Titans. I own a Titaness but I'm sadly not a lesbian and she's not my type. Sigh.

**Quarterback**

His skin was chocolate brown and he had eyes that shined as he smiled at her. "Hi I'm Jerry Harris. Welcome to T.C. Williams." His voice was polite and calm as if he were the most confident person on the planet. It made her feel a bit insecure even though all her life she'd lived by the motto of, say what needs to be said and never be afraid to say it.

"Sullivan Michigan but you can call me Sully." She wasn't sure whether he liked her name or not because his smile never faltered, didn't grow or shrink and his eyes were the same glorious brown they'd been in the beginning as well. But she found herself entranced with the way his teeth sparkled as he led her out of the office.

"So what locker number do you have? We'll drop off your stuff then I'll drag you around the school." He said grabbing the heavy books from her arms in a gentlemanly fashion. She smiled at him nervously, unused to guys with manners. Back in LA, chivalry had been gone for years.

"Umm 791." She said scanning her schedule for the number. It would be somewhat easy to remember because her locker number in LA had been 781. He smiled brilliantly, his teeth shining against his skin.

"Good thing mine is right next to it. 792." He said smiling as they made their way to her locker. His eyes shined and she found herself smiling back. "So where did you move from? You did move here right?" He asked looking away and over at the lockers to scan for their numbers. She looked down at her feet for a moment before glancing up.

"Los Angeles. Yeah my parents are divorced and I've been living with my dad for years now. One day he just . . . Packed us up and moved us here." She finished awkwardly, feeling stupid. She'd just bared out her family story to a complete stranger. Her cheeks were getting red and she tried to hide it by staring down at her feet.

He noticed but like a gentleman didn't mention it. Instead he smiled and pat her on the shoulder. "My father is a reverend and when I'm old enough I'll be one too. Parents always want us to be like them, to follow them, to be with them. It's the way their programmed." He smiled at her trying to make her smile and stop looking like he was ready to pitch her off the top of the school.

Lips lifting into a tiny smile she nodded but still opted for staring at her feet. He sighed awkwardly bumping his shoulder against hers when his eyes caught his locker number. "Here we are. Do you know how to open the loooccckkk?" He drew out the last word as she expertly spun the lock and pulled it open. "Apparently you do. Have much practice with these, huh?" His voice had lost some of his smooth calmness at her actions for some reason and she glanced over at him surprised.

"Yeah, um I've been using one since 6th grade. Eventually you don't even have to look at it to open it. It's like breathing or something." She said shrugging confidently, happy that, for the moment, she seemed to have the upper hand in the conversation. Hanging her jacket on the hook and sitting her backpack down she reached out for her textbooks. The top shelf was a bit too tall for her but if she stretched she could make it. Hopefully, she didn't fancy losing her balance and toppling onto the floor like a Klutzilla in front of Jerry.

"I'll do it." His southern drawl coming out and wrapping her up in his words. She tried to keep the smile down but it dragged her lips up and she grimaced. Damn Jerry Harris, having an effect on her so soon after the move. His shirt sleeve rode up and she watched the muscles in his arm contract and flex as he reached up with one hand and shoved all six heavy books onto the shelf.

"Thanks, Jerry. Is your name really Jerry because it doesn't really fit you. Though I guess I shouldn't be talking at all what with my name being Sullivan. I think my parents were hippies or something when I was born because who names a girl Sullivan." She babbled as he watched her fight with her stuff. She finally managed to get her English binder out of the backpack. She was going to be carrying her bag all day with her but English was her last class and she didn't need it with her all day. Her backpack was noticeably lighter when she zipped it up and pulled it on.

"Hey Rev! Yeah Coach Boone says that . . . Well hello." Another brown boy came skidding up besides them and when he noticed Sully his eyes roved her up and down, taking in the strange, non-girly outfit she wore. "Who's this Rev?" He asked punching Jerry in the arm lightly but never taking his eyes off of Sully.

"I have ears. Who are you?" She said, he had the air of a cocky bastard, the type of guys she saw all the time in LA. What was more disturbing than that was that this guy seemed to know Jerry, which seemed so drastically weird that she wondered whether maybe they were related or something, brothers.

"Petey Jones, running back for the T.C. Williams Titans." He smiled proudly his arm wrapping around Jerry in a manly way. He had a strange accent that made his name sound less childish than it was. She found it endearing somehow but his next words washed that sense away and filled her with anger. "The Running Back." She knew, though he probably didn't know she did, that there were ALWAYS two running backs on the team. It was cocky to discount the backup running back.

"Is that your title or something? Sir Petey Jones." She said in a fake British accent. "What's this 'Rev' business?" She asked tilting her body so it cut Petey slightly out of her view and she focused on Jerry. Petey, obviously not getting the subtle brush off she was giving him cut Jerry off and answered in a loud and proud voice.

"It's a nickname. Rev here is my best friend, aren't ya Rev? He's always reading the bible and praying to the lord. Especially before our games." Petey smiled as her eyes narrowed.

"Games?" She asked.

"Rev here is the star Quarterback of the T.C Williams Titans."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahahahhahah the poll is still open. You guys thought it was Rev didn't you? Hmm, it might be. Or Petey. Or Julius. Or Gerry. Ooooh I'm a big mean fanfiction author. The poll is still open. THANK YOU SO MUCH. TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND STORY ALERTED THIS STORY. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	5. Please And Thank You

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters and plot I'd be a rich woman. But I'm not.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been working on this one for a long while. I needed to get through this entire monumental chapter.

* * *

Please And Thank You

After narrowly getting away from "Rev" and Petey she twisted and turned trying to find her way to the Biology class room that was listed first on her schedule. She was disappointed almost about how Rev was on the football team. She knew that when she signed up to play he would side with his other outraged teammates. Teammates like Petey.

It was strange with Petey. His obnoxious attitude was almost endearing, a refreshing jump from Rev's obviously polite attitude. It reminded her of an ex-boyfriend she'd left in LA who had spent the entire time they'd known each other antagonizing her. Petey carried the same aura of him and it made her smile slightly at the thought. It was nice, annoying but nice, to find something similar to home in the new foreign place.

"Hi I'm Sullivan Michigan and I'm new." She said to the extremely tall man hovering in front of the large mahogany teacher's desk. He was holding a stack of papers and attempting to take the role. But the class was crazy loud, with people perched on desks and talking at all sorts of volumes. He whipped around as if she'd just snuck up behind him.

"Ah yes I got your information yesterday. Umm there is an open desk in the very back, table on the right. SIT DOWN MR. JONES!" She blanched at the sight of Petey Jones, standing on top of one of the desks and whistling at blushing girls all around him. So he was a playboy too, she thought frowning as he blew a kiss at her. She started to turn to go around along the wall instead of passing Petey but instead found herself with a face-full of chest.

Looking up from the ground her eyes were caught in the most startlingly bright blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Sorry," He muttered limping past her slowly. His blonde hair glinted in the sunlight from the tall classroom windows. She watched over her shoulder as he silently pushed his way through the crowd of students. Mere seconds before the entire class had seemed crazy, but now they went silent, bowing their heads and parting to let him through.

Even Petey was silent still standing on the table but silently avoiding the boy's eyes.

She wondered silently why everyone was acting like God had just walked into the room. He didn't look like he was too popular, so it wasn't mere friendly respect that was keeping them from bothering him. He wasn't catching anyone's eyes or smiling at anyone. In all actuality he looked like a pained war veteran who'd seen and gone through things he shouldn't have, what with the hard set of his jaw and the cold icy color of his eyes. His entire stature screamed strong. He looked like even a tornado wouldn't knock him over. But he still held this air, the limp maybe being the source of it, of fragility.

The class started back up as soon as he sat down and Sully sighed. He'd sat down at the far back table on the right. The table the teacher had assigned her too. She wasn't intimidated. But uncomfortable, he didn't look like the type of guy who enjoyed people or chatting. He most certainly didn't look like he wanted to share a table with her or anyone for that matter.

But she forced herself forward, walking past Petey as if he wasn't there, and to the table. Sidling around him like a baby cub around the male lion she placed her bag on the floor by the table and slipping into her chair without moving it. Her hair was still tied up and she wished it was down, to put a shield between her and the intimidating guy next to her but it would be to obvious for her to do it now. So she sat there, exposed and feeling awkward as the first day of kindergarten.

Fumbling with her binder she nodded to the teacher as he passed by her table, dropping a small stack of papers on her desk. Flipping through the papers she saw a syllabus, curriculum and a lab safety contract to be signed. She pulled one of the pencil's out of her hair and filled in the necessary boxes then signed messily in cursive. Her signature was unreadable, and it wasn't ever going to change. She wondered how she could have such neat print but have chicken scratch cursive.

Finally it seemed the teacher, Mr. Goleta, seemed to gain control of the class and people sat fidgeting in their seats and conversations dying slowly. As Goleta took role, people whispered feverishly trying to fit an entire conversation into a minute or so. Sully sat silently, watching her table partner anxiously out the side of her eye. She wanted to introduce herself but he was staring down at his own hand as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth, pointedly avoiding looking at her.

"Ok for today were studying Human Biology. Not as in reproductive ways." Mr. Goleta pointedly said smiling at the fake disappointed faces. "But as in the way of human reactions. For the rest of class I want you take each other's pulse, if you don't know how I'll come around and show you how, and have a conversation. Ask each other questions and answer in lies and honest answers. Try to guess which is true. When your done I want you to write me down four sentences on a piece of paper on the differences of how truth and lies affect the blood pressure. Get going."

Sully wanted to disappear through the floor. On her first day, sitting next to the only guy who hadn't tried to speak to her, she had to speak and hold his wrist for a hour long class. What was she going to say to him? Her blood pressure was high enough without her lying.

"I'm Gerry Bertier." His voice might as well have been God's as the timbre ran over Sully. Her chest froze up and she averted her eyes, staring down at the table instead of him. "Your new." With that she looked up and met his eyes. They were gorgeous, that she had to say, the blue was sparkling and deep and she couldn't look away.

"Umm yeah just moved to town." She, pushing away the girly awkwardness that had filled her moments before, grabbed his arm and pushed up the wrist of his jacket to get to his wrist. Thankfully he wasn't wearing a watch or anything so she pressed two fingers into his wrist and waited to find the pulse. And there it was, a wet pounding sound so consistent it rocked her to her very core. She'd always loved heartbeats, her own, her father's when she'd sleep on his chest. The heartbeat was always consistent and strong and it was partially why she liked running. Some people didn't like running because their heart is pounding so hard, she enjoyed the sound.

His fingers were warm when he carefully pushed them into her wrist. His skin on hers sent shocks through her arm and she held her breath. His fingers were rough and his entire hand was giant next to her own. His monster hand looked like it could snap hers in half.

"Where'd you move from?" He asked unconsciously leaning closer to her. She wanted to look away, gather her bearings and her mind again, but the blue of his eyes wouldn't let her. So instead she stared at him as if she'd never seen a boy before. He didn't repeat himself or make any gesture or move to get an answer, he just waited.

"Umm… Los Angeles. My dad's a historian and wanted to get out of the big city." She said nervously, her eyes finally darting away from him and to the other pairs. Most of them were friends who, in their friendship, had simply struck a conversation throwing the instructions to the wind.

"What happened to your arm?" His voice was suddenly alarmed, making her heart rise further when her wrist was abandoned and her shirt was brushed up a bit.

"My god." He whispered his thumb brushing up a pool of blood. She gasped, as he lifted her shirt further to find a long, maybe four inch, deep cut. She hadn't known she had the cut and it didn't hurt, but she groaned anyway, though for a different reason. His hand was warm and rough on her smooth skin and the contrast excited her body, though unwillingly.

"Umm I don't know. I didn't know it was there." She said moving away from his hand. He hadn't bothered to move it and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and wiped his hand on his jeans. The cut on her arm was starting to burn now that she even knew it was there. Burn really badly.

"How do you not know that your arm is slashed open?" His voice had a tint of panic in it as if he was actually worried about her. He didn't even know her name! She couldn't object before he was standing and she was up out of her chair and being dragged out of the room. Petey wolf whistled and cringed when they both spun and sent him a death glare.

"Shut your mouth! Shut up!" She froze and looked at him, noticing how in sync they were. He smiled and grabbed her wrist again, his hand easily diverting her wrist easily. He dragged her through the loud class, obliviously ignoring the stares and whispers as he shuffled them to the front where Mr. Goleta stood watching them.

"Mr. Bertier, Miss. Michigan. What can I do for you?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"She's hurt, may I bring her to the clinic, sir?" Gerry said carefully avoiding Sullivan's eyes.

"Of course Gerry, Sullivan be more careful with yourself. I'll call you up."

* * *

A/N

Reviews really do make me want to get the next chapter out. Reviews are motivation and silent readers aren't. Please review. Even if it's to say two words.


End file.
